


we ruin too easy

by liesmith



Series: stray (fake chop) [4]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fake Chop, FakeChop, M/M, hey did you hear that? its me being gay, they also compare each other to aleks way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: aleks is gone and he's left james to take care of his catorjames and brett work out their differences





	we ruin too easy

He doesn’t like Brett. He could, in fact, say he hates Brett, but he has to tolerate him for Aleks’ sake, which is even more obnoxious, because he _likes_ Aleks and hates Brett but James just deals, because that’s what a good partner (or whatever they are) does.

But James doesn’t have to tolerate Brett lurking around the warehouse when Aleks isn’t around, looking out of place. Leans against a wall, gets bored, sits on the couch, gets bored, paces, gets bored, leans again, and-

“You can get the fuck out,” James speaks up from where he sits, a rifle and it’s parts laid out in front of him, cleaning it carefully, “if I hear you get up one more time, I’m going to kill you.”

“Feisty,” Brett laughs, stretched out on the couch once more, arm along the back and leg crossed over the other, “what’s wrong, James? Like to be alone?”

“I like to be anywhere you’re not.”

“That hurts!”

“You’re an asshole,” James looks up from his cleaning, pointing a finger at Brett, “and I don’t like it when you’re around here, especially when Aleks isn’t, so like, you can leave.”

Brett drums his fingers along the outside of his phone, head looking around the warehouse. “I get it, but are we really just gonna keep this up? You know, I think you’re just fine, James.”

“Great for you. I don’t feel the same.”

“I don’t know why,” Brett starts, phone spinning on his knee as he looks up towards the ceiling, “have I personally done something wrong?”

He sounds offended, but James knows better. He uses that tone around Aleks. Instead of answering he just dries a piece off and picks up another, scrubbing at it as if it’s dirty and not already spotless, like James hasn’t cleaned this gun just yesterday, or the day before, hands restless as he waits for any sort of answer from Aleks from the drug mule shit he sent him on with Asher.

Wait. Aleks.

“Have you heard from him?” James asks, head snapping up suddenly. Aleks had a tendency to ignore him, especially on missions, but would he ignore Brett?

“No,” Brett frowns, looking back at James, who visibly deflates and tries not to look upset, “he hasn’t gotten back to me since he left. You?”

“... No,” James tries not to sound upset either, scrunching his shoulders up for a moment before letting them fall again, dropping the pieces of the gun onto the table, “no, fuck. I mean, Asher’s kept in touch, but it’s… not Aleks.”

“Yeah,” Brett agrees, scratching his chin.

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Eh.”

James scoots out from under the table, the chair giving a tiny scrape across the concrete the only noise in the warehouse. He finds himself walking, as if compelled by some magnetic force, to Brett, and settling onto the couch, and then settling in right _next_ to Brett, leaning into his chest. “I kind of envy you, sometimes. You don’t have to worry about anyone but yourself… you can kind of fuck off and die, and nobody would care.”

Brett let’s out a startled laugh, nearly dropping his phone. “What? Yeah, I worry about people. I have succulents, man. And, I think about you guys.”

Succulents? Surprising, but not as surprising as his other answer. “Why us?”

“This life sucks, and it’s lonely and shitty, but if you can find others, it’s not as bad,” Brett shrugs, letting his arm drape over James’ shoulder, hand just idly splayed on his chest, “once you’re alone for so long, you kind of forget what it’s like to be around other people. Aleks… was kind of a mistake. Both of you were. I didn’t…”

James can see it now, when Aleks calls Brett a stray, the way he talks, rambles and avoids eye contact, but touches more, hand curling briefly in the front of his shirt, and James… he still hates Brett, but he gets it, it all clicks into place, and he lets a hand rest on Brett’s chest, and leans up, brushes his lips against the corner of his mouth.

Makes Brett shut up, for one, and but James didn’t expect the sudden kiss back, seemingly desperate in its need. He… kisses like Aleks, which James shouldn’t be thinking about at all, but it makes his head foggy. He still kisses back though, hand tugging just slightly at Brett’s shirt, and he finds himself following after Brett when they break.

“You’re just like him,” Brett laughs, breathless somehow, using weight to keep James from starting to climb into his lap, “ _Jesus_ , can you settle down for ten seconds?”

“What? You started this!”

“Uh, sure. Ok,” Brett still keeps his weight on James’ chest, looking him over, “is it normal for you twenty-somethings to be desperate as hell?”

“I’m not desperate!”

Brett laughs again but he kisses James again, arm moving from his chest to wrap just slightly around his neck, and James gasps into his mouth. Oh. _Oh_. He hardly even realizes it was probably part of some kissing plan Brett has, tongue sliding into James’ mouth and pressing against one of his canines, and James shudders.

He does, now, climb into Brett’s lap, and finds himself fitting in so well against the body beneath him. This was… so fucked. James pulled back from the kiss, finding himself just a smidgen out of breath, and Brett laughs.

“You two… fuck,” He just shakes his head, hands curled around James’ thighs, “like you’ve both never had any goddamn contact in your lives. Give a man a ego.”

“Fuck you,” James pants, and Brett just smiles at him, all teeth. Fuck.

“Only if you’re good, hunny.”

Instead, Brett easily flips James back onto the couch, and before James can react, Brett’s on his knees on the concrete, and _oh fuck_ , this is happening, and it’s happening right now.

Hands are on his zipper, past his jeans, and James’ head spins when he realizes what exactly Brett’s doing. It doesn’t help either when a hand curls just slight around his base, and a warm mouth is against his shaft, half hard already and with Brett’s mouth, he just melts, an arm covering his eyes as he slumps into the couch, giving in to it all.

Brett doesn’t seem to mind picking up all the slack, pressing soft open mouthed kisses along James before letting his mouth linger on his tip, sucking just ever so easy, and James gives a full body shudder, his free hand awkwardly splaying on his stomach, then inching lower, fingertips awkwardly creeping to cup Brett’s cheek, and Brett _purrs_ around him. Holy shit. He doesn’t even notice when Brett begins to move, bobbing his head in a easy rhythm, too caught up in… God, everything.

There’s something familiar but different all at once about it, and a growing pit (slight terror, slight pleasure) in his stomach tells James the three of them aren’t that different after all. Surely this is some fucked up Freudian shit, but he pushes the thought from his mind as Brett hums around him, and James manages to lift his arm and crack an eye at just the right moment to see Brett take him to his base, and, oh fuck. That’s… that’s a really good look. James just gently thumbs over his cheek and Brett rewards him, pulling off just slightly to press the tip of James’ right into his cheek, sucking hard.

Ah, _fuck_. This is so messed up, and James is… enjoying every second of it too much. He lets his hips roll up just once, testing the waters, and he nearly loses it when he feels Brett go slightly lax around him. _Oh_. James just needs that one second of realization, of Brett’s hands against his thighs and gripping just slightly, and he’s rocking his hips up into the warmth of Brett’s mouth. Brett’s moving just ever so slowly, mostly sucking and licking, running his tongue along the underside of James, and God, he’s gonna lose it, just like this, barely any contact, just a warm mouth and his own hips, and,

“A-Ah, fuck, Brett,” James whines, hoping Brett understands it’s a warning, but the man doesn’t seem to stop or slow down, and he gets tense and then shakes as he comes, hips pushed into Brett’s mouth and letting out a shout, and, God, he immediately feels worn out, like he’s run for miles.

He has just enough strength to react when Brett’s suddenly kissing him, and James can taste himself all over Brett’s mouth, and his cock gives a half-hearted twitch, as if trying to get hard again. Ah, fuck… he kisses back though, let’s Brett into his mouth, and lets a muffled moan escape from his throat. Brett just pulls away at that, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and sits next to James on the couch like none of that just transpired, leg crossing over the other again.

Yeah, James realizes he still fucking hates Brett. His glare is half-hearted, tired, as he tucks himself back into his boxers and jeans, fumbling as he manages to just zip them up. Fuck the button. He’s too out of it for all of this and when he goes to get up, to go back to stilling his hands that are nerve shaky all over again, Brett just pulls him back down by his waist, keeps a secure hold on James.

“Dude, you can let go. It’s over.”

“Your bedroom manners aren’t anything to write home about,” Brett murmurs, tightening his grip on James’ waist, “just relax, dude.”

“How can you be so… chill? You just sucked my dick.”

“Thanks for the recap, dipshit.”

“Seriously, Brett! I don’t get it. Aren’t you all like… wound up, or some shit?”

“Just sit down and relax for three fucking minutes, Wilson.”

James bristles a little at his last name but he does what he’s told as if his life depended on it, sitting there stiff and awkward before slowly deciding to relax, melt against Brett, and realize… fuck it.

Nothing matters anymore, and, Christ, his life is so fucked.

 

* * *

 

When Aleks strolls in three days later, black eye and bruised, left hand hastily wrapped to hide his bloody knuckles, James has never missed someone so much before. Hugs Aleks, despite the blond’s protests, and asks Aleks to please never leave him alone again with Brett, whatever he does. Aleks makes no promises, but James knows that their eyes meet over his shoulder and whatever secret James wanted to keep is shared between them in that instant.

Yeah. He’s fucked, but that’s alright. There’s no reason fighting these two anymore and James resigns himself to it and waits for them to consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> has no chronological time in the au but i just really wanted to write james/brett especially after the rtx panel today with the video of them just. being. literal dears together
> 
> anyways let me live my life, ya'll


End file.
